As is known, a semiconductor die typically consists of an electronic circuit formed on a semiconductor material, such as silicon or gallium arsenide. Terminals (e.g., bond pads) typically provide an interface for signals to and from the die. Often, a plurality of dies are attached to a wiring substrate, such as a printed circuit board, and interconnected to form a multi-die module. There are many examples of such multi-die modules. For example, multiple memory dies are often disposed in a single row on a printed circuit board and electrically connected to each other and to input/output terminals of the printed circuit board in what is often termed a single inline memory module. A similar module but with memory dies disposed in two rows is often referred to as a dual inline memory module. Yet another example of a multi-die module is a printed circuit board with a processor die and one or more memory dies attached to the printed circuit board and electrically connected to each other and to input/output terminals of the printed circuit board. The following disclose yet other examples of multi-die modules: U.S. Pat. No. 5,998,864; U.S. Pat. No. 6,627,980; U.S. Pat. No. 6,882,546; and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0113250. Each of the foregoing is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
For many applications, it is advantageous to increase the density of the dies in a multi-die module. It may also be advantageous to configure and arrange the dies to facilitate interconnecting the dies to each other and to the printed circuit board.